User talk:Animaltamer7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frankie Stein page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 12:13, June 9, 2012 Images :I'm sorry to say this, but a lot of images you've been adding aren't good. Many show the intended character(s) barely or show them from a great distance. One image even has the youtube timer visible. Ideally, the wiki would be restricted to images that show 1.) as much of the character possible, with optimal pose variation, 2.) iconic or otherwise noticeable scenes or shots involving the character, 3.) variations of the character in art style and/or clothes. :An image of Scarah that you, for instance, could get, is of her, Manny, and another backgrounder in "Creepfast Club" after Frankie shocked them. Those faces are hilarious, and thus noteworthy. :You also requested permission to create an article about a cyclops. The wiki generally does not hand out articles to backgrounders because of their 'replace-ability'. However, there are a few backgrounders that are used in such a way that they'd be characters if only they had names. So, which cyclops do you want to write about? The kid one, the pink one, or the tall one? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't need to apologize. You meant well, worked hard, and you accept feedback - three qualities I can only show respect for. ::The Iris request confuses me though. We've already got an Iris page, so what were you hoping to write about her? Parrotbeak (talk) 12:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I get the feeling you just want to write an entirely new page rather than that you have any special dedication to one of the backgrounders. That's cool, but I am forced to say that there currently is no character worthy of a page and thus that no new page can be written about a character. If you're still around when one becomes available, I'll see if I can get you the opportunity to write the page. Sorry to disappoint you. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Cyclopses I could not find your page. Maybe it was deleted. Anyway find the tag monster history and if you want try to make a page for Cyclopses, but be carefull not to brake any wiki rules. You also must add the template for the monster history, at least 1 picture that the artist put on the web for free use(if there is none make your own picture). You also need some text for a historic point of view. BANED4LIFE (talk) 23:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Trademarks There is a subtle difference between the scorpion's possible trademark and DoA's possible trademark. The scorpion is known to get a release, and the trademark is nothing more than potentially its name. But DoA is not confirmed to get a release, so the trademark is not just potentially a name, but if attached to DoA also a suggestion she may come out, which the wiki can't give. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC)